plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oak Archer
(deflects projectiles) |flavor text/PvZ2C = |-|Chinese = 橡木弓手从小打碎了无数邻居家的窗户玻璃才练到了如今的境界，为此他没有少挨老爸的巴掌。他有一个随身携带的日记，最后一页上写着:"僵尸膝盖：998、10000"。 |-|English = Oak Archer broke many of his neighbors' windows when he was young. He was punished by his father because of that. His diary has the words "Zombie knee: 998, 10000" written on the very last page. }} Oak Archer (橡木弓手; pinyin: xiàngmù gōngshǒu) is a plant that appears in both the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. He shoots oak arrows at Zombies, which deal heavy damage. Origins Oak Archer's based on the stump of an oak tree. His name comes from "oak", the plant he's based on and "archer", the person specialized in ''archery'', referencing his ability to shoot arrows. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West In ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, he was a store bought plant which could be purchased with 180 gems and couldn't be imitated. He shot arrows at zombies, these arrows dealt more damage than Peashooters peas but couldn't be set on fire by Torchwood. He could also randomly do a special attack, firing multiple arrows into the air which hit all zombies on screen. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) In the Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, Oak Archer is a Rare plant found in Dark Ages. He shoots oak arrows at zombies, these arrows deal 130 damage per shot and cannot be reflected by Jester Zombie. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' 橡木弓手 发射箭矢攻击前方的僵尸 普通攻击范围：正前方 普通攻击伤害：高 特殊攻击范围：全屏 特殊攻击伤害：中等 橡木弓手从小打碎了无数邻居家的窗户玻璃才练到了如今的境界，为此他没有少挨老爸的巴掌。他有一个随身携带的日记，最后一页上写着: “僵尸膝盖：998/10000。” 恢复时间：长 消耗阳光：200 In English: Oak Archer Fires arrows to attack oncoming zombies Normal Attack Range: straight Normal Attack Damage: heavy Special Attack Range: full board Special Attack Damage: normal Oak Archer broke many of his neighbors' windows when he was young. He was punished by his father because of that. His diary has the words "Zombie knee: 998/10000" written on the very last page. Recharge: slow Cost：200 ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Upgrade Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Oak Archer rains down many arrows on all zombies on screen, with each arrow dealing 300 damage per shot. Costumed Oak Archer rains down glowing arrows that deal 450 damage per shot. Level upgrade Strategies Oak Archer is akin to a Peashooter with an arguably better Plant Food ability and higher damage output (100 damage per shot), which means he has a high DPS for his price. Later, he can mow zombies with extra arrows in extra lanes, giving it the ability to pierce multiple zombies. Pairing this with Winter Melons or other supportive and defensive plants is recommended as the damage will add up. Oak Archer is a great plant to bring into levels but practice caution when using it in Kongfu World since Hammer Zombie can reflect it. Be sure to bring an area-of-effect or lobbed-shot plant to back it up. Gallery Trivia General *He is the only wooden plant to specify what kind of wood it is. *His Almanac entry alludes to the Skyrim meme ''Arrow in the knee. **Nunchaku Zombie's Almanac entry also references this meme. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *His projectiles use the splash effect caused by peas. **This could mean his wooden arrows are re-textured peas, similar to how Guacodile's pits are re-textured peas. *He,Coconut Cannon, Bowling Bulb, and Guacodile are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. ***His own Brain Buster is called Oak Archery. *His projectiles cannot be returned by Jester Zombie. **Prior to the 1.3.2 update, Hammer Zombies couldn't return its projectiles. *He, Coffee Bean and Plantern are the only Chinese-exclusive plants in Dark Ages. *On the Almanac, Oak Archer appears to have his stump off the tile. ru:Дуб-лучник Rare plant Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants